Mischievous Bedrock
by Izzyyy
Summary: one shot fic, PostBlind Alley, where Scott and Jean are alone in the med lab personally I think I made them both OOC


A/N: In case you didn't read this in the summary, this is post blind alley, so after the plane ride home (where Jean actually kisses Scott for the first time ()  
  
Both Jean and Scott had fallen asleep on the plane ride back to the mansion from Mexico. Ororo was reluctant to wake the two teens up as she watched them sleeping peacefully, Jean's head on Scott's broad shoulder and his head resting on hers.  
  
She put a hand on Scott's other shoulder, and shook it slightly. He opened his eyes and raised his head. "Scott, we're home,"  
  
"Thanks for coming to rescue me from Mystique," he said. Ororo smiled at him as Jean woke up. She stood up and looked at Scott somehwat sheepishly for sleeping on him, then offered him a hand up. Ororo exited the jet ahead of them, joining the professor and Logan, who were waiting outside.  
  
Jean helped Scott down from the X-jet, and waved Professor Xavier, Logan, and Ororo away when they came forward to help. They gave her a quick smile before turning and heading back into the mansion, understandingly giving them some much-needed and wanted privacy.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned when he winced as she touched his arm.  
  
"Uhh, I'm fine," he said. Jean frowned. She had seen the purple and black bruise as she asked him.  
  
"Scott! Don't give me that! If I'm going to treat you, I need to know where you're injured," she softened. "Come on, let's get you into the med lab."  
  
When they reached the lab, Jean eased him onto the operating table, being careful not to bump him into anything. "Umm.I think you're going to need to take off the, uh, remnants of your shirt,"  
  
"Ah, eager to see me naked already?" he teased lightly as he freed himself from the shreds of his former shirt and dropped it on the ground. Jean blushed and gave him a dirty look, but gasped as she saw the large bruise on his stomach, apparently where Mystique had kicked him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she exclaimed, lightly fingering the wound. She guessed that there were some internal injuries.  
  
Scott tried to shrug, but ended in a wince. "I didn't want to worry the others, and you would have found out anyways, which you apparently just did." Jean wrapped bandages tightly around his wound, trying to ignore the sharp intakes of breath on the more tender areas.  
  
"Sorry, but I need to wrap it as tight as possible for it to heal."  
  
"Ugh.Jesus, I can hardly breathe," he smiled, clutching at his stomach.  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"It's okay. It's not that bad." He took her hands in his and gave her a reasurring smile. When she tried to pull away, his grip tightened.  
  
Jean giggled. "Scott, let me go. I need to fix your wounds," He let her go, reluctantly. Next, she tended to the small but many injuries on his chest and back, her fingers nimbly and expertly flying over his skin. It was Jean's turn to wince when she saw the nasty scrape on his shoulder. "What happened here?"  
  
"Ahh.I think Mystique punched me and I scraped it on the floor as I gracefully flew backwards," he said mischievously. "But don't you worry, I'm still the indestructable Cyclops,"  
  
"Ohh, you poor baby," Jean crooned sarcastically, glancing at him. His smile stretched into a grin that stretched from ear to ear.  
  
When she finished that, she moved to the scratches on his forehead. As she leaned over him to get a better view, she could feel his eyes burning through her face, and blushed.  
  
Now self conscious, she asked, "What? Am I hurting you?"  
  
He didn't' answer for a few moments. When he did, he said, "You're beautiful," Jean blushed even harder and didn't answer, not knowing what to say. She went to get some wet tissues to cleanse the opening, with Scott's eyes still follwing her; watching her. He rememberd the countless times she had saved him and patched him up in this very same room, and the first time he had opened his eyes and seen her standing next to the table; the elated expression on her face when they realized that he could see again. Then, his mind drifted back to the plane ride home, when she had kissed him on the cheek. Inwardly he smiled at the memory. Jean had always been there for him, from the moment shehad arrived at the Institute, up until now. She was like the bedrock that he stood on, never failing to be there for him when and if he fell. He came to the realization that he didn't know what he would do without her, literally.  
  
When she leaned over him, preparing to wipe at his scratches, he put his hands around her head and pulled her all the way down to meet her lips with his. Jean froze, dropping the things she had been holding, and he let her go, not wanting to push her, just in case.  
  
"I-uh, so-" he started, but he never got to finish. Jean silenced him as she bent her head back down and kissed him, cupping her hands around his cheeks. He kissed her back, sliding his arms around he neck and pulling her closer, and lifted his head slightly. He couldn't believe he was finally kissing Jean, Jean Grey, who had been the girl of his dreams practically ever since he had gotten his glasses. He memorized how perfect her lips were, how they fit his so perfectly. The kiss was perfect; even better than either had ever imagined their first kiss (if they ever did end up kissing). Her kiss was like bedrock, in a way. Unwavering and firm, although not too firm, and just simply perfect.  
  
When Jean finally had to pull away, due to the lack of air in her lungs, Scott's head fell back onto the table with an 'Oomph' and a loud bang.  
  
"Oww." he complained, smiling. "You made me hit my bad shoulder. But that's OK; it was worth it," He winked as he finished talking. Jean blushed, and turned away slightly. She picked up the things she dropped, and proceeded to put a bandaid on his forehead.  
  
"Can you kiss me again?" he asked innocently as she stared intently at his scratches, intentionally not meeting his eyes.  
  
"No." she spoke with an unwavering voice, but the glint in her eyes told him that she was going to anyways, sometime soon. Scott smiled. He had been wrong. She wasn't just bedrock. She was too cunning to be just bedrock. More like.  
  
Mischievous bedrock. 


End file.
